(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic buzzer type alarm timepiece.
(2) Background Information
A conventional piezo-electric buzzer has a diaphragm 14 with a piezo-electric element 13 attached thereon. It is fixed onto a frame 16 in parallel to the bottom of the frame as shown in FIG. 3 (FIG. 3 being described hereinafter) to form a sound box having a sound emitting opening 15.
In one example, when a piezo-electric buzzer is put in a small-sized timepiece like a wrist watch, there are difficulties in arranging the buzzer parallel to its frame because of limited space. Even with a small diameter diaphragm, the resultant resonance frequency will be high and sound pressure will be insufficient.
In addition, when a sound emitting opening is provided on the watch frame body, the alarm sound will not be audible. This is because the opening is shut by the arm of the user when he or she wears a wrist watch. When the opening must be relatively provided on the rising part of the frame, the resonance space is large, which is a disadvantage in view of the need to save space within the watch.
The present invention offers a structure to improve space-saving and sound pressure.